rambofandomcom-20200213-history
Marshall Murdock
Marshall Murdock is the secondary villain of Rambo: First Blood Part II. He is a CIA beaurocrat that is in charge of a rescue mission of American soldiers held captive in Vietnam. Although he appears to be a pleasant and sincire man, he is really a liar that is more concerned with profit than the lives of American prisoners of war. The original choice to play him was Lee Marvin, but he declined. Rambo: First Blood Part II Murdock is first seen. when John Rambo arrives at the hangar of the air force base that he works at. He tells Rambo that the American public is demanding knowledge about the POWs and they want a trained commando to go into the jungles of Vietnam and search for them. Rambo is briefed that he is only to photograph the POWs and not to rescue them, nor is he to engage any enemy soldiers. Rambo reluctantly agrees, and he is then told that an agent of the American government will be there to receive him in the jungles of Vietnam. Murdock claims that he served with the 2nd battalion, 3rd Marines at Kon Tum in 1966, however Rambo realizes this as a lie because the battalion didn't serve in 1966. Trautman claims he could have mixed it up, but Rambo claims that you couldn't forget something like that. Later in the film, he betrays Rambo by aborting the mission when Rambo needs to be rescued. This results in Rambo being kidnapped, imprisoned, and tortured. Podovsky tells Rambo to call Murdock on radio and order him to stop sending rescue missions. Instead, Rambo threatens Murdock, making him very nervous, and quickly fights his way out of the camp. This sets up a chain of events in which his love interest, Co Bao, is murdered and Rambo comes back to the base in a damaged helicopter with all of the POWs from the prison camp he was once captive in. Colonel Sam Trautman shows Rambo where a tense Murdock is, as Murdock had attempted to defend his sleazy actions to him earlier. Rambo uses his M60E3 to shoot up the command center, terrifying Murdock. Rambo discards the machine gun and storms into Murdock's office, filled with pure rage. Realizing that Rambo is now mad at him, the nervous Murdock attempts to tell Rambo that he didn't give the orders to leave Rambo to be captured, but Rambo doesn't buy it and pulls his survival knife. Rambo throws Murdock down on his desk and tells him that the mission is now accomplished. Just as it seems that Rambo is about to bury his knife on Murdock, he instead shoved it on Murdock's desk, couple of inches away from Murdock's head. Knowing that Murdock knows where the other POWs are, Rambo demands him to find them, rescue them, and go forth with the truth to the public, or else Rambo will find him to get his skin. It is unknown what happened to Murdock after this as he is never seen again, although it can be presumed that he is convinced and agreed to continue rescuing the remaining POWs, knowing that Rambo wasn't bluffing or being arrested at back to the country charged with fraud, corruption and abusing of soldier after all the vietnam rescue operation. Category:Villain Category:Rambo: First Blood Part II Category:Characters Category:Soldier Category:Villains